The ability of a viewer to see content displayed on a display device with sufficient detail depends on several factors such as the specifications of the display device and/or the distance between the viewer and the display device. When the viewer cannot see the content displayed on the display device with sufficient detail and when the distance between the viewer and the display device can be easily adjusted, the viewer can move either the display device or the viewing position of the viewer so that the distance between the viewer and the display device allows the viewer to see the content displayed in the display device with sufficient detail. However, in some situations, the distance between the viewer and the display device cannot be easily changed. For example, a television set is typically placed in a room where the seating positions cannot be easily changed (e.g., couches). Furthermore, the television set typically cannot be moved easily because the television set is either too heavy or is hardwired to other audio/visual components that cannot be easily moved. Although the viewer may move closer to the television set, the viewer typically has to stand or sit on the floor.